Downfall
by Katsume
Summary: Sequel to A Night in San Francisco


This is a sequel to A Night in San Francisco. It follows cannon into the Expanse, somewhat anyway (does not flow with faith of the heart). Written at the same time as Night but not posted for rating.

Idea triggered by the song Downfall, and title and a phrase stolen from said song. Artist is Matchbox 20.

 **Downfall**

by Kat

 **NC-17**

The warm soft trace of fingers across teh back of her neck brought her instantly awake. As those fingers traced teh curve of her ear and along her cheek, her breathing stuttered. It stopped completely as those firm male fingers trailed over her collarbone and along the edge of her breast. As they mapped the curve of her waist and her pelvic bone, she shuddered. As they dipped into her navel, she sucked in a noisy breath, and as they smoothed over her lower abdomen on a determined path to the juncture between her legs, her hands came up to stop them. "Jonathan?"

He chuckled as his lips carressed her ear. "You were expecting someone else?"

"I...no..."

He chuckled again as his hands dodged her restrictive fingers and moved back up to tease her breasts. The soft flesh was silky to the touch and her dusky nipples betrayed her arousal. His hand came up to catch her chin and turn her toward him. He nibbled at her lips. "Good, because I have no intention of sharing."

She shook her head in an effort to clear it. The range of emotion that rolled off of him was confusing her, but she really didn't mind, even though it tended to overwhelm her at times. She rolled onto her stomach in an effort to still his wandering hands. "We should talk."

He shifted until he was straddling her thighs, his hands stroking the smooth skin of her back, kneading the muscles there for several moments. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "We are talking." His mouth closed on the spot where her shoulder and neck met. He bit lightly, soothing the sting with his tongue. "You just aren't listening."

Her breath caught at his move. She had studied humans for years, but one night with this man had taught her more about human sexuality than she had ever imagined. The practices of her people had never seemed more ridiculus than they did at this moment. How could a lifetime of teaching have been so wrong? Logically she knew her ways were not wrong, just different, and what bonded Vulcans did in the privacy of their homes was not known to her. However, the pleasures of sex made her question the wisdom of a seven year breeding cycle. As his lips blazed a path down her spine, she groaned, arching into him. Trying to roll over got her another chuckle from him as he used his hands and body to hold her in place. She gasped at the feel of him stretched out against her. All that male heat and course body hair brushing against her skin was setting her on fire. The fire blazed hotter as he slid down her body, his hands molding her bottom. As his teeth bit lightly into the flesh at her hip, she jerked and tried once more to roll. Jonathan shifted again, covering her once more in a human blanket, as he slid his legs between hers. She groaned again as he nibbled on her shoulder. "Jon-a-than..."

"Shhh Love and lay still. I want to explore you."

The very thought of his explorations made her shudder again. He had mapped the front of her body completely earlier when they had made love, and now he was repeating the process from the back. Her hands fisted in the bed linens as he covered every part of her with his hands and tongue. The ache inside her became unbearable and she tried once more to roll, to give him access to that part of her that was weeping for him. Once more he stopped her, his body pinning her in place, his hands covering hers. She felt desperate and so unbelievably alive. His thoughts were simple and determined. He wanted her to feel, feel everything. She whimpered as he began another assault on her senses. This time as his hands carressed teh cheeks of her bottom, his thumbs dipped between her legs, teasing the wet core of her with each stroke. She arched back into him, her body begging for completion.

Jonathan could hardly believe this passionate creature in his arms was T'Pol. Oh she had tried to rebuild her walls each time she woke, but he wouldn't let her. He loved teh woman she was, but the wanton lover she became as he made love to her was stunning and he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Each whimper and sound she made struck a nerve inside him and he ached to drive himself into her and lose himself. Moreso, though, he wanted to learn each spot that increased her pleasure, memorize everything that made her come apart in his arms. He wanted to tap both her innocence and sensuality over and over again, and so he kept pushing her, changing the pattern and strength of his hands and mouth as they covered her, and he listened with his heart and his mind, to her every word, spoken and unspoken. He knew he should be concerned with other things. There was so much going on, so many things they were going to have to answer for. Her staying on Enterprise the biggest one, though their relationship was coming in a close second. For a moment he was grateful that he hadn't had time to make love to her in that bar in San Francisco. If he had known how she smelled and tasted and felt while he was making love to her, he would never have been able to walk away. As it was, nearly six hours after their first lovemaking, he was unable to let her leave. He worried briefly that it would interfere with his duty, this need he had for her, but he couldnt comprehend the alternative. As she tried to move, he pinned her once more, all thoughts but their lovemaking leaving him. "I told you to be still."

"I need you..."

He could feel the truth of it through their bond and reveled in it. The need in her echoed through him, smashing the wall of his control. He bucked against her, loving the feel of her body against his. He let out a low groan as her soft bottom pushed against him. He shifted, his legs spreading, widening her own. "Alright." He felt her confusion and frustration, and it made him smile. He brought his knees up and raised her bottom a bit, and slid home. He felt both her surprise and her welcome as the hot, wet depths of her closed around him. The tight sheath spasmed around him and he began to move. The position was not the most comfortable as his knees had slid under her thighs, but he was reluctant to move. His strokes were deeper in this position and he loved being able to watch their bodies merge.

T'Pol whimpered as he moved inside her. The depth was such that she could feel him butting the mouth of her womb. She was wonderfully full and stretched, and enjoyed the feel of him inside her, but there was no physical stimulation at this angle. She was also limited in how she could move with the way she was sprawled over and around him. She wiggled in frustration, and nearly growled as he chuckled again. She wanted him to increase teh pace, to work with her, not just take her. She felt his satisfaction at her thoughts, it was smug and male and very human. As she tried to draw away, he closed his hands tightly on her hips.

"I don't think so Love." Her breath was stolen once more as Jonathan shifted them both. His hands lifted her backside as he came more fully onto his knees. This shift gave her teh ability to push back into him with each stroke, a move she eagerly took advantage of. The change of angle altered teh depth and strength of his thrusts, but she didn't care. Her eyes widened yet again as his hands moved, one to tease her breast and the other to the place where they were joined. His fingers flicked over teh swollen nub and she cried out, again increasing the pace. As her body convulsed around him, she collapsed, barely acknowledging the man holding her in place with an arm around her hips.

With a few short thrusts, Jonathan joined her in release. His first instinct was to collapse as well, but he didn't want to hurt her and he didnt think hed be able to move once he was down. He fell to the side, carrying her with him and spooning around her. He savored the feel of her warm and boneless against him, their combined moisture smearing on his thighs. They were still joined for the moment, and he hated the thought of being seperated from her for even a second. He smiled as she snuggled into him. It wasn't long before she slept.

Though pleasantly exhausted, Jonathan had trouble joining her in slumber. His thoughts drifted back to that night in San Francisco. He had been more than prepared to take her there in that little bar and damn the consquences. Right and wrong had fled in teh honesty and intensity of the moment, and frankly he hadnt been strong enough to turn down her request. In fact, he had been kissing her, lifting her onto the table for easier access when his communicator had gone off. It had taken a while for the sound to penetrate the fog in his brain, and even longer for him to tamp down his frustration and respond. It had been a simple call. They had been given their orders, repairs were done, and Forrest wanted them to leave earlier than planned in an effort to beat the media storm. The Captain and the Sub-commander had returned to themselves in an instant and headed for the ship. Though everything had been said and agreed upon, there was no place and no time to follow through, and once command had settled around them, the decision had been made. Their night was a dream. He was going to war and she was going home, and that, was that.

He had prepared for it, pushing the possibilities to the back of his mind once more. After all, he wanted more from her from just a night and he knew she wasn't a one night kind of woman. He had even been able to convince himself that they could continue as the friends they had become and say goodbye. He had certainly played it that way. But she had floored him. Today, as they had traveled to Vulcan she had come to him. Her goal was simple, she wanted to stay with Enterprise and her crew. He had been prepared to deny her, knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do, but then she had said the most honest of truths "You need me." Unable to respond, he had turned away. His heart however had pounded like he had run a marathon and his mind was a haze of confusion. Of course he needed her. He needed her like he needed air to breath. She had been his savior so many times, and now she was offering him the very thing he needed, when he needed it, again. It wasn't the smartest decision. Oh he could say he applied the logic of the situation. After all, she was the most qualified to be both first officer and man the science station, but in his heart he knew the truth. He needed her, because he loved her, and she was that essential to him. Could he live without her? Of course, but he didn't want to, nor did he want to try. Some things were just meant to be, like their friendship.

There were so many things, so many consequences to their decisions, most of them affecting her and her career, but he had been unable to say no. She had been his savior and he would be her downfall. There was, of course, another problem with her staying. Would they be able keep things professional between them? Could they really stay were they had been, with all the things they had said and done? The answer to that had been given unexpectedly as well. She had come to his room to thank him. The door had barely closed behind her, and he had found himself unable to hear a word she said. All he could think is she is here. She chose me. The need to touch her, to confirm what he felt had been overwhelming. In an instant his hands had closed on her arms and he had jerked her to him, his mouth crashing down on hers as he had tried to reconnect with her. She had sunk into him and responded with an openess that had stunned him even more. All he heard was the agreement in her thoughts and touch, and he had carried her to the bed in a flurry of arms and legs and clothes. Their joining had been wild and abrupt, and not completely comfortable for a woman unused to sex and such handling, but he had been unable to deny himself, and she had encouraged him. The second lovemaking had been less fierce and he had made himself take the time to prepare her properly, though she hadn't seemed to expect it. In fact, she had encouraged him to take his release, and it was in that encouragement that he had realized the true extent of her naivete. After that he had made a point of learning what made her wiggle and moan and as desperate for each joining as he. It amazed him that he couldn't seem to get enough of her. It hadn't even been a day since she had joined him, and they had made love numerous times, and yet he wanted her again and again, even now. As his body stirred at the thought, his hands began to wander once more.

There were so many things they needed to focus on, so many concerns before them, and yet, somehow they had managed to find and keep each other. The journey didn't seem as bleak with T'Pol by his side.


End file.
